Quelques pensées
by TimeLadyOswald
Summary: John rentre au 221B et pense à sa vie et réalise ses attirances. Sherlock arrive alors. Johnlock. Rating M !


Le grand Sherlock Holmes était allongé sur le canapé lorsque John rentra. De loin, on pouvait croire que celui-ci dormait, mais John avait l'habitude de son colocataire. Surtout ne pas le déranger. Doucement, il posa son manteau et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Exténué suite à sa longue journée, il s'allongea sur son lit en essayant de se reposer un peu avant d'aller manger. Il repensa au détective qui dormait à côté et sourit. Finalement Mike n'avait pas eu tort. Depuis son retour de la guerre, John ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant que depuis son emménagement. Bien sûr, il fallait l'avouer, Sherlock n'était pas le plus paisible des colocataires. Il fallait toujours s'attendre à trouver des choses étranges dans le réfrigérateur, ou bien s'habituer à entendre du violon jusqu'au milieu de la nuit. Néanmoins, les enquêtes et les moments qu'ils avaient partagés étaient les meilleurs moments de la vie de John. Oui, se dit-il, Sherlock est une des meilleurs choses qui me soit arrivés dans la vie. Ses pensées se tournèrent alors spécifiquement sur le violoniste. Il repensa à un de leurs premières conversations, dans ce restaurant tenu par une connaissance de Holmes. "Je ne suis pas gay!" avait-il dit. Et John n'arrêtait pas de se le répéter. Il fallait tout de même se l'avouer : Son ami avait beaucoup de charisme. Il est non seulement brillant, mais le docteur savait que s'il le voulait, il pourrait amasser les conquêtes. Féminines comme masculines. Pouvait-il être gay? Soudain John eut du mal à l'imaginer avec quelqu'un. Il se redressa soudainement. Si, il y avait bien quelqu'un. Sa gorge se sécha à cette pensée. C'était évident.

Il secoua sa tête. Non il ne pouvait pas penser ça. Lui et Sherlock, ce n'était pas possible. Pourtant l'idée était là. Il savait que maintenant qu'il y avait eut l'idée, il n'arrêterait pas d'y penser. Il fit la moue et essaya d'envisager l'idée autrement. Pourrait-il...? Il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase en pensée mais son esprit lui la dessinait. Oui il pourrait. Il en avait même envie. Il sentit ses joues rougir. Il regarda l'heure. Il fallait qu'il se remette les idées au clair. Une bonne douche froide ferait l'affaire. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et s'arrêta net. Il était devant lui et le fixait de ses yeux bleus magnétiques. "Sherlock...". Ce dernier le regarda l'air surpris :"John ? Es-tu malade, tu es rouge?" John s'éclaircit la gorge :"Hum... Un peu de... fièvre. Je vais prendre une douche pour la faire passer". Il passa à côté du détective et retient sa respiration. Il alla jusqu'à la salle de bain et referma la porte derrière lui. Il enleva son tee-shirt et se posa devant le miroir, se passant de l'eau sur le visage. Légèrement aveuglé par l'eau, il tendit le bras et attrapa la première serviette qui était à côté de lui. Il se regarda à nouveau et sursauta. "Sherlock! Qu'est-ce que tu..." Son colocataire ne dit rien mais passa ces mains autour de la tête de John. Il sentit les doigts glacés se poser sur ces tempes. "John, je ne pense pas que tu sois fiévreux...". Pour ce dernier, s'en fut trop. Il s'arrêta de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes et l'embrassa. Il s'attendait à ce que celui-ci s'éloigne mais au contraire, il sentit qu'il l'embrassait en retour. Il avait l'impression d'avoir chaud et froid à la fois, que son cœur s'envolait et explosait, que le chaos et l'ordre régnaient en même temps. Ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent. Chacun comprenant qu'un cap était passé. Ils se ré-embrassèrent mais cette fois, leur étreinte était beaucoup plus passionnée. John sentit ses mains descendre le long du dos de son compagnon. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit que ce dernier lui mordait les lèvres. Il repensa à ce qu'avait dit Mycroft... Sherlock était-il vierge ? Il choisit de se calmer, il voulait savoir ce que voulait l'homme qui était dans ses bras. Ce dernier est la peau assez blanche sauf sous les yeux ou il était rouge. John décida d'embrasser cette partie. Il sentit alors des lèvres se poser sur son cou, puis des mains courir sur son torse jusqu'à atteindre sa ceinture de pantalon, qu'elles défirent. Il sourit, car il savait maintenant jusqu'où cela devait aller.


End file.
